All I Want
by SpewingFanfics
Summary: After the mess of Folklore, Keats comes with a realization and Ellen comes with an observation.
1. All I Want

Disclaimer: I do not own Folklore or its characters nor do I intend on making a profit of this story. :3

--

_"I wanted to thank you."_

The quick tapping of a typewriter filled the office as Keats busied himself upon his task at hand. However, though his fingers were moving, the article was containing no words exactly. The paper merely contained a jumble of letters brought together to signify his exact thoughts of the moment. Eventually he pushed himself back on the chair and stood up, his feet carrying him to the window behind his desk. He reached forward, sliding an index finger between the blinds to peer out onto his side of the Netherworld. Most men would humor themselves in what was bothering them, pretending to be ignorant of the obvious but Keats in no way desired to be such a man. He knew what kept his thoughts from being completely focused.

Ellen.

Though she had spoken her 'Goodbye' the day their adventure ended, she never really left him alone. After all, he was her 'guardian' when she needed him and certain things were too tough for the young messenger. Yet, this was not what played upon his mind. Her visits began often enough, barging into his office as if she had owned the place and getting tea together for the two of them. Sometimes, it was without her needed a task from him but rather just to be bothersome. A few nights, she fell asleep on his couch while he worked.

The days trailed on such as that only she seemed to be stressed after a few months a little bit quieter. Her visits became fewer, not appearing in his domain for days at a time. Days turned to weeks and now it was going on a month since he had last seen or heard from her. At first, he felt the quiet quite enjoyable but the dartboard wasn't enough to keep himself entertained.

Moving back to the chair, he allowed himself to flop down onto its worn cushion and release a breath. Removing his glasses, the man rubbed at his eyes. Where is she? His thoughts rolled over the possibilities of an accident but he knew that wasn't the case. He would've been informed. Replacing his glasses, he allowed his eyes to drift towards the couch that had that girlie decorated blanket and pillow she had brought with her one day. He had despised it, saying the material had no place in his office but she insisted. Involuntarily, he felt the corners of his lips rise up in a smile as he remembered the fuss she made about the whole ordeal. He had to admit that the young woman was adorable when she got fussy- her cheeks red, arms crossed, and chest puffed out like an angry cat.

_Ugh... don't tell me I'm..._ He grunted lightly to this thought though he knew the answer, his thoughts only interrupted as he heard his door open once again. Standing up quicker than he would've liked, he pressed his hands onto the desk, "Where the hell were you?!"

Ellen nearly jumped out of her skin the moment she heard an angry male voice once she entered. He had been ill tempered with her before but nothing like that. "E-excuse me? Where do you think I've been?"

Keats cursed silently to himself, sliding his hands into his pockets as he stood there and looked to the girl. Why hadn't he noticed before how grown she looked now? She had cut her blonde hair so that it was shoulder length, pinning her bangs out of her eyes mostly. She still had that habit of holding her hand against her chest, something he felt was silly since the day he met her. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in. I've got some more tea that I think you'll enjoy." He chuckled lightly, motioning towards the kitchen as he moved to sit in his chair again.

"Actually, Keats... That's kind of what I've come to talk to you about. I don't want to be a bother to you any longer. You're... so busy all the time. I just came to say that I won't be coming here anymore."

His gaze raised to her again, the smile he once so proud bared for her fading from his face.

_Goodbye... _


	2. All I Need

_You can't leave me. _

The moment that Keats' gaze lowered, Ellen stepped forward more into the office. Her brows were pressed upwards in concern to his mood change, speaking out once more. "It... its not you or anything, Keats! Honestly. I just feel like I'm just a bother to you. You treat me with annoyance as an old man would to a small child."

"You are a child." Keats' voice was lowered, seeming to carry a bit of the darkness that he lived within.

"No, I'm not!" She snapped quickly, lowering her hand and balling both hands into fists as she stood her ground. "I fight for everyone in the Netherworld and I continually get treated like I'm ten years old! I'm a woman." Clearing her throat, she returned to the subject at hand. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind when I was gone- only when I returned."

"Tsk, you seem to have gotten the backbone of an adult."

The male's form moved around the desk almost gracefully, taking slow steps towards her. With each step, she felt her heart thump louder within her chest. Something about the way he moved and kept his head lowered was caused the pit of her stomach to tighten. In response, she felt the urge to step back but found that she couldn't force herself to move. Nothing was responding to the very basic commands that she was sending out.

He stood before her then, a slight smirk rising upon his soft lips as he reached forward and lightly touched with the ribbon on the front of the blouse that she was wearing. The moment he felt the soft silk material against his fingertips, he was greeted with the sound of breath being sucked in and held. Ah, Ellen never had the backbone for when situations got too extreme and he knew that what she had shown before was merely a failed attempt at being brave to him. His gaze lifted, looking to her eyes which couldn't seem to decide where they were going to fall. Those green orbs shifted from side to side, resting on anything that wasn't his gaze.

Finally, her feet had decided to move and she pressed herself back, the ribbon sliding freely from his fingers. She was feeling light headed, possibly because of the breath she held so tightly into her chest. The moment she felt the hard door against her back, though, she released it and gathered a few more gasps of air. "S-s-so I think... that.. uh... What I... uhm..."

" 'What you uhm'?" Keats followed after her slowly, raising an arm to press up against the door above her head as he leaned his face down. The moment she looked away though, he grasped her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him. Oh, this was delightful.

Ellen's eyes widened almost on cue, looking from his gaze to his lips and then back again. Was he?! Gulping softly, she nearly whimpered as he got even closer, "B-b-but if you want, I can still visit!"

As those worse were uttered, he released her and backed away. That familiar cocky smile was upon his lips against as he laughed, "Brilliant then! I do enjoy having someone to bother me while I work. Why don't I go put the kettle on?" With that, he had disappeared into his mini kitchen.

The blonde woman stood there, staring as he left before slowly sliding down the door in shock. _I thought he... Wasn't he? Oh God.. now I can't stop thinking about it!_ She gulped quickly, placing her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm the quickened pace that it thumped.

"One sugar or two?"

_Hello, again._


	3. All I Feel

_ You make me feel... _

Ellen threw her bag onto her couch, furious over how much power her 'guardian' seemed to have over her. It wasn't fair. Wasn't she supposed to be the more powerful one who could handle any situation? Crossing her arms, she followed after her back and was soon sitting while glaring at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Maybe she was just upset over how close they had been without actually touching. The way he smoothly was able to sweep her off of her feet only to drop her again.

Her toes curled against her sandals as she sat there, the image of the two of them playing through her mind. What was she expecting today anyways? That he was going to ravage her with kisses against the door. Maybe even those kisses would've turned into touches and they would've ended up...

_Oh God... _

Ellen shifted uncomfortable in her spot, not really feeling the heat of anger anymore but moreso the heat from her own thoughts. Clearing her throat, she felt her cheeks burn as she pushed herself up to stand and attempted to clear her mind of those images. Yet, even as she tried, they kept coming back in waves and she eventually had to retreat to the kitchen to busy herself on making something for lunch.

--

"You're awfully close to her, aren't you?"

"Aren't guardians supposed to be?" Keats muttered, working away at the typewriter before him despite the presence of the 'Invisible Man'. Belgae stood near the front of the desk with a new book, seeming to be reading but one could never really tell. "What exactly are the rules on that anyways?"

"Rules on what, may I ask?"

"You know. Stop being coy."

He was rewarded with a soft chuckle as the man closed the book and tucked it under an arm, "I don't believe there are any rules. We're here to protect those chosen guardians and sometimes... it cannot be helped. Though, in the beginning, you should know that it was forbidden. Alas, as times change, so shall ideas." Belgae cleared his throat, adjusting his coat a bit before continuing, "If anything, I believe it strengthens the bond between the two."

"Did you and...?"

"I don't believe I'm the one in questioning. And if you must know, when others could not see me, she could." Removing his book once again, he seemed to glance towards the clock on the wall, "But, I suggest you work that out between the two of you however humorous it is to see how skitterish she gets or how close you get to her without really even laying a direct finger upon her. Really, all inhabitants of the Netherworld are watching you as humans do those... eh... what do they call them? Soaps?" There was a sense of a smile in his voice as he continued, "At any rate, I should be going since she's on her way here and she's got a fuss to pick with you."

Raising a hand, he waved to his friend and the man soon faded away within a brilliant show of lights and fluttering butterflies. Keats had a distaste for their ways of traveling and healing as it was rather girly and tended to make him feel silly. Still, this wasn't the matter at hand of the night. Pushing himself up from his chair, he removed his long purple coat and settled it on the back of his chair. His fingers reached up to unravvel his tie but he kept the material hanging loosely around his neck. He then popped open the buttons of his vest and undershirt, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt a bit more comfortable with room to breath. Also, he had alternate motives such as wanting to catch a glimpse of Ellen's angered face turn to embarrassment.

Oh, what a delightful evening this would be indeed.

_Teach you a lesson..._

--

Sooo... the next chapter is going to be spicey but I'm not done with it/haven't started yet. However, when I am finished, I will post the link as the new chapter to my account since it seems they don't allow NC17 content on this site. :3


	4. All I See

_ You cut me open and I... _

Ellen stood before the door to the office, her fingers being held a few inches away from the knob. Why was she doing this again? Was she so persistant to win over Keats for once that she would start up a stupid argument? Really, she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Normally, someone who was angered would simply avoid to person who caused such stress but she opted to confront him head on.

_ Confront him about what?_ She stood there, pressing her brows together before lowering her hand only to turn around and begin walking down the empty corridor. Well, that's what she meant to do. The blond woman only got a few steps away before turning back around and standing by the door. Taking in a breath, she released it before stomping her foot in frustration. She had noticed how annoyed he had gotten whenever she visited before and had decided to see if he didn't even want her around anymore. Much to her surprise, he reacted differently than she had expected and even told her that he enjoyed being bothered while working.

"What a mess..." Her soft voice muttered, pressing her hand against the doorknob, "I suppose I could apologize for being so... childish." Ugh, that word made her stomach tighten. After all her attempts to prove her maturity, the act only proved how far from it she really was. Even as much as she tried, he still triumphed! Clenching her jaw, she pushed open the door and stepped into the room, turning around to close it after her before speaking up. "Keats?"

"Well now, I was wondering how long you were going to linger outside of my door."

"Well, I-" Ellen stopped mid sentence at the sight before her. Keats wasn't sitting in his chair typing away at his typewriter as he normally would've been. No. Now he was leaning up against that very desk looking at her. His normal clothes seemed to have been discarded for something different- suit pants and an open white button up shirt with a loosened tie. She hadn't remembered him dressing differently ever and simply figured that population of the Netherworld needed not to change if they didn't desire. And yet... somehow, everyone was so clean. She couldn't help herself, those emerald eyes drifting from his neck and down his chest only to go up again. Eventually, her vision traced along that firm jaw and to his lips which were raised in an obvious smirk. Upon noticing the smirk, she realized what she had been doing and clasped her hands near her mouth, "Oh! Uh, uh- did I interrupt you ch-changing? I didn't meant to! I'll go!"

"Ellen..."

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she heard that voice. It was so smooth and calm. True, he always spoke as such but this time there was some sort of power behind it; something she couldn't put her finger on but it made her shift in her spot uncomfortably. Her throat was as dry as her lips, flicking her tongue out against the flesh to moisten them and unsure what to do.

Thankfully, Keats rose up from his spot against the desk and slipped across the room to stand before her. This simple act caused her to stiffen and hold her breath, something that the man was aware of. With a light chuckle, he reached forward and ran his fingers against her soft and pale flesh. He knew how uncomfortable he was making her yet he couldn't bring himself to end it. At least, not yet.

"I made dinner. I thought you might want to stay and eat with me. Unless, of course, you've something to do." Dropping his hand, he turned and began to button up his shirt as he walked towards the kitchen. Once he passed by a table set with nice dining ware, he motioned for her to sit before walking into the kitchen.

"Is this like a date?" She felt herself blurt out these words and immediately covered her mouth once again. Of all the things she could've said! Sucking in her bottom lip, she lightly bit down upon the soft flesh and shuffled over towards the table to sit down.

"Mm? I suppose it is. Very good, Ellen."

Her cheeks were a deep shade of red as she pressed her hands against her lap and looked down, noticing that she wasn't wearing what she came in with. Instead, there was an elegant emerald dress clad to her form and she gasped softly. Well... what did she expect? The Netherworld was an odd place. Her attention was drawn away the moment the food was soon placed upon it before her, steaming from heat and smelling... delicious! Perking up some, she felt a smile widen upon her lips as she took in the scent. "Oh, Keats! It smells really good!"

"Does it? I've never cooked before but it can't be that hard, right? Just follow the directions... and such." He soon joined her at the table and picked up his fork to lightly poke at the mixture. At the odd way that he was dealing with the food, it was obvious that he wasn't the only one who had a hand in cooking it. Afterall, his best friend was quite possibly the most gentlemanly being in all the realms.

Ellen felt this thought tickle into her mind and it struck her as funny. Keats and Belgae standing in the tiny kitchen while wearing flowery aprons as the invisible man tried to teach him some sense in the kitchen. She played around with the idea, imagining a fire breaking out and paniced yelling as pots clattered to the ground. All of this caused her to giggle softly.

"What?"

"Oh, n-nothing. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I'll eat."

The meal began quiet as ever until he eased her into a conversation about what she had been doing the past few weeks. Of course, the blonde was more than happy to ramble on about her adventures and the people that she had met along with their stories. As always, Keats sat quietly and listened while offering a smile or a nod every so often. He always would be quiet when she spoke, sometimes writing down a few notes. Afterall, he did provide the Netherworld with news and they seemed to love updates about their favorite 'celebrity'. Hell, she even got fanmail that he had to give her since it was delivered to him as if they lived together.

"Mm! That was really good!" Ellen brought up her napkin to her lips, removing any remaining bits of food that may be lingering around her mouth. She was smiling, seeming to put out a sort of glow that she always had after talking with Keats. For some reason, everyone but Keats seemed to have noticed it before.

Now, though, he took note. Sitting up in his chair, he nodded and rose up from the chair before offering his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" Almost on cue, his 'office' was filled with the sweet sound of something romantic and he was glad when she accepted his offer. Clasping upon the blonde's hand, he began to move around slowly with her.

Despite her shyness, Ellen slid her arms up to wrap around his shoulders as she pressed her cheek up against his chest. She wasn't really good at proper dancing but he didn't seem to mind- feeling his arms slink around her waist and hold her in response. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure she would burst soon, her breath slightly labored as she attempted to calm herself down quietly. Oh, how embarrassing it would be if her noticed! She whinced softly, swaying along with him and couldn't help the stupid smile that was claiming her lips.

Keats felt her nervousness but, instead of feeling edgy himself, he was trying his hardest not to laugh. She was rather silly when she was in distress. He felt her stiffen more as he released a soft chuckle and spoke. "Why are you so nervous?..."

His voice was a low hum in her ears and she shivered softly before raising her gaze to look at him. It was a bit of a shock to her since he seemed to have looked down at the same time and their faces were close. She sucked in her bottom lip, eyeing those firm lips momentarily before looking back up at his eyes, "Oh.. uhm... Thank you. For everything..."

"Anything for you, Ellen."

A few seconds seemed to pass like hours as she stared up at him, unable to speak and feeling as though her heart was going to burst soon. His breath felt hot against her lips and she couldn't resist the urge to lean up on her toes, wanting that contact from him. As she did, her eyes slowly closed shut.

_Last night you'll be alone. _

Kay, so I lied about the NC17 being in this chapter XD It'll be in the next one though~! Also, if you're wondering what the words are in the beginning and the end of the chapters, they're just pieces of lyrics from songs I was listening to.


	5. All I Am

Finished! Here's the link with the completed chapter.

evafiction. deviantart. com

Just remove the spaces when you put it in your browser : D 


End file.
